


[75] 怀孕的Omega应该是什么样的（PWP一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：ABO生子，孕期SEX





	[75] 怀孕的Omega应该是什么样的（PWP一发完）

张颜齐觉得自己被全世界欺骗了。

所有人都知道怀孕到第四个月的Omega荷尔蒙会逐渐达到一个峰值，对自己Alpha信息素的需求急剧上升，简单粗暴地说就是性欲会变得很强烈。

张颜齐一早就做好准备，一边下定决心要好好照顾他的Omega，一边在心里暗搓搓地期待着。好容易熬过了前三个月的禁欲时光，他面对的却不是一个传说中“闹猫似的”老婆，而是一个与之前无异，文静中不乏活泼的姚琛——只除了他现在肚子有点慢慢大起来了，虽然穿上宽松的衣服还是不太看得出，但他自己也会小心注意，肢体动作静多于动，也不太穿他喜欢的紧身高腰牛仔裤了。

说好的超级粘人呢？说好的整天要抱抱要亲亲呢？？说好的脸红心跳“老公我要”呢？？？

“在想什么？快吃饭。”坐在餐桌对面的姚琛慢条斯理柔声细语地说。他穿着一件宽松的居家服，看起来还是很瘦，但气色很好，自从怀孕后，不知是不是因为所谓“母性光辉”，张颜齐老觉得他整个人时时刻刻在散发柔和的光。

“吃饭不要发呆。”

“啧，还没生呢，已经变妈了。”张颜齐喝了两口粥，语气半宠爱半调侃。

姚琛现在连“张颜齐你要被打”都不知会一声了，直接抬起小腿在桌子底下踢了他一脚。动作不重，没什么感觉，倒是让张颜齐联想起姚琛白嫩修长的小腿，跟那种少女漫画里的腿没区别，躺着的时候喜欢架在张颜齐腿上，简直逼着后者欣赏，逼着后者为他的美腿神魂颠倒。

想着想着下半身又要不安分了。

怀孕的Omega会不会性欲增强他现在不能确定，张颜齐略带忿恨地想，但自己Omega怀孕后的Alpha，性欲真的会变强！

然而姚琛仿佛感受不到空气中陡然浓郁厚重起来的Alpha信息素，温柔地催促他吃完了早饭，然后起身收拾起碗筷，把它们一一放进洗碗机里。

张颜齐立即加快动作一起收拾，Alpha的本能让他生怕姚琛累着了；他从后面凑近他稍矮一些的苗条身影，嗅了嗅，有些沮丧地发现姚琛闻起来淡淡的和平时没什么分别。

他真的一点也没受影响吗？

张颜齐心不在焉地想七想八，甚至开始怀疑起自己对自己Omega的魅力，差点都要忘了自己跟人约了在工作室谈事情。

“你赶紧去吧，别迟到了。”姚琛体贴地把他的外套拿给他。

谁看了不说张颜齐命好，娶到一个完美的老婆？

直到上了车，这位好命的先生才发现自己重要的东西忘了带，拍了拍脑门，他只好又折返家中。

不想（再）被姚琛说自己丢三落四，张颜齐悄悄地打开家门，又做贼似的悄悄地往书房走，路过厨房时却发现姚琛还在里面，背对着门口站在水槽前。

张颜齐停下了脚步。好像有一点…不对劲…

姚琛微微弯着腰，一手撑在水槽边上，一手不知在干嘛，安静的呼吸声有些急促，似乎在极力压抑着什么。张颜齐从后面看不清，但他视线外的那只手一定做了什么，引得他突然呜咽一声，睡裙式的居家服下两条细长的腿往里紧紧夹在了一起。

张颜齐下意识地屏住呼吸，慢慢靠近对他的存在毫无知觉的Omega，直到离他只有一步的距离。

“幺幺。”他低声呼唤，嗓音哑得自己都吃了一惊。

他没有给姚琛逃脱的时间，在后者惊吓得颤抖的那一瞬间他扑了上去，好像捕捉一只蝴蝶一般将姚琛困在了自己臂膀内。

姚琛仰起脸看他，瞪圆的眼睛显示他还处于不知所措的状态中。跟张颜齐想象的一样，他满脸绯红，双眼迷蒙，甚至连被夹在腿心的那只手还未来得及抽开。

张颜齐的心跳以一个稳定的加速度剧烈攀升，他脑内一个念头飞快成型，一手环住姚琛的肩膀将他牢牢箍在怀里，另一只手往下滑，撩起姚琛的睡裙下摆，目标明确地去摸他两腿之间的部位。

“别——…”姚琛抽着气低叫，把腿夹得更紧，在张颜齐臂弯里徒劳地扭动，躲不过张颜齐摸上他裆部的手。

果然。张颜齐指尖隔着姚琛的内裤感受到与本该有的柔软不一样的触觉，他一不做二不休，直接从边缘探进手指，捏着那层人造物往下扯——没错了，就是市面上Omega专用的那种护垫，看这厚度，估计还是吸水力特别强的款。

“幺幺，你好湿。”他贴着姚琛深粉色的耳廓轻声说道，“还很烫。”

他又贴着姚琛后脑勺磨蹭，用高挺的鼻梁顶开他后颈上长得有些长了的头发，找到那个圆形的薄片后用牙齿咬住，撕了下来，转头将它随意吐到了地上。

姚琛温暖的身体在他怀里软了下来，发出一声难以抑制的呻吟。两秒后，张颜齐鼻尖到大脑里，全是Omega特有的香甜又醉人的桃子酒的浓烈气味。

“为什么要藏着？”张颜齐热切地吻他的耳朵、脖子和侧脸，“为什么不让老公知道？”

“为什么不让我知道我的幺幺发骚发得不行了？还要等我走了再偷偷摸自己？”

他故意用言语刺激姚琛，得到他颤抖的啜泣后，有一种几近施虐欲被满足的快感。姚琛的内裤被张颜齐扯到膝盖上面一点的位置，他肉穴内产出的爱液没有了阻挡，加上张颜齐手指对着那处娇嫩花瓣的拨弄揉搓，越流越多，那口窄小的蜜壶早已装不下，甜腻的汁液一部分顺着他的大腿内侧往下滑，一部分直接滴到地上，淅淅沥沥地好像他双腿间的一场小型降雨。

姚琛被张颜齐玩得夹不住腿了，两只手都撑到了水槽边上，难耐地弯下腰以一个自然娴熟的姿势把屁股往后撅——这是他天生就会的东西，准备好接受Alpha在他体内的耕耘。他不再挣扎，张颜齐也就不再禁锢他，腾出手来往他衣服里上半身摸，摸到他怀孕后越发鼓胀起来的胸部，一掌握住了一边的肉团，活动手指享受那柔软丰腴的乳肉充满掌心和嫩嫩的乳尖硬起来后的美妙感触。

“还不是…唔啊——…”姚琛红着眼眶撅嘴的样子叫人发狂；张颜齐忍不住手腕往上用力，让两根手指全部埋进了那处湿热，令姚琛抿住撅起的小嘴张开，露出里面嫩嫩的舌头，“呜…不想你…你，你工作，很累…麻烦…我可以，可以忍住的…嗯啊…”

如果张颜齐不是如此唧唧暴胀欲火焚身的话，他大概就要哭了。

“艹，你干嘛这么乖啊。”他狂热地低骂，低头将姚琛粉色的小嘴整个含住。等他把舌头抽出来，松开嘴，姚琛已经被他亲得七魂丢了六魄，“你永远不是麻烦。”

姚琛细长的双眼眯着，饱含的水光已打湿了他浓密的睫毛，他看着张颜齐的样子，令后者联想到某种圣女受难的画面，还是那种自愿献祭的。

“我巴不得你…”张颜齐也头昏脑胀，说不下去了，他摆动胯部往姚琛挺翘的屁股上挤，“你自己感受感受。”

火热发烫坚硬无比的20厘米，贴在姚琛的臀缝里摩擦。

没了信息素阻隔贴，姚琛一向引以为豪的自律也帮不了他了。他的Alpha叫嚣的欲望透过那根大吊似乎直接烫进了他屁股里，甚至到他肚子里，钻进他收缩的宫口。他红着脸冒着汗往后蹭，几乎是在哀求，“齐齐…呜…忍不住了…”

张颜齐从没用这么快的速度脱过裤子。他的Omega，他的小乖乖，他已经忍了太久了。

整根冒着热气的大肉棒插进姚琛蜜洞里的那一下，就足够他绷直着上身达到了Omega的高潮。

小型降雨一时变成了暴雨，张颜齐被抽搐的肉壁夹得嘶嘶抽气。

“太久没艹了，幺幺，你太敏感了。”张颜齐说得好像这只是一个客观的推论，“舒不舒服？”

“舒…服，舒服…”姚琛双眼失神地喃喃道，很快又继续被从身后顶得晃起来，呻吟带上了撒娇一般地哭腔，没艹几十下叫床声又变得急促绝望，“呜…怎…为什么…啊啊…又要来了…”

“都说了你太久没挨艹了。”张颜齐舔舐吮吸着他从宽大的领子里露出的一边肩膀上细嫩的皮肤，“老公今天把这段时间的高潮都给你补回来。”

姚琛又抖着屁股潮吹了，张颜齐看他哭着喷得到处都是，又想跪下埋头去舔去喝那蜜壶里的蜜汁，又舍不得从里面拔出，一时甚至认真地纠结了起来。

“呜啊——啊、啊、啊…呜…好酸…那里…”

可怜又可爱的Omega被越发大力的抽插撞得前后摇晃，一边掉眼泪一边本能地用一只手护住了隆起一个柔和幅度的肚子，张颜齐随即也将自己的手盖在他的手背上。

姚琛小巧温暖的子宫里，装着他们两个共同创造出的生命。除了激烈的性爱，光是想到这点，张颜齐就要兴奋得发抖。

“老公…老公…站不住了…”姚琛可怜兮兮地求饶，声音又嗲又软，俨然是彻底进入了Omega雌伏的状态，大概是因为怀了孕，甚至比之前发情期时更加爱娇，“老公…呜…”

再听姚琛这样叫一声“老公”，张颜齐的头都要炸掉。

“好了好了，宝贝，幺幺，我们去床上，乖，嘘…”他一边忙不迭地哄着，一边抽出来，打横将姚琛公主抱起来，转身往卧室走去。

亲了亲小嘴，嘬嘬小脸蛋，照顾好自己的Omega才是Alpha的首要天职，工作什么的，明天再说吧。

END


End file.
